happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)/Gallery
Images from the irregular episode Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. Note: All images are put in order. Episode False Alarm 1.png|Nutty walking down the street. False Alarm 2.png|He's about to finish his lollipop. Finishedthelolly.png|CHOMP! SadNutty..png|Nutty misses his lollipop. Nutty makesaweirdface.png|Nutty makes a weird face. Uptosomething.png|Lifty and Shifty are up to something again. Justtwostrangers.png|Do you make this face when you're called by two strangers in trench coats hiding in a dark alley? Nutty with Lifty and Shifty.png|Words can't describe what Nutty saw that day. Shiftycandy.png|Behold: A lollipop without the stick. False Alarm 3.png|Jewish hell. False Alarm 4.png|Nutty heaven. False Alarm 5.png|Nutty's got a lot of cash. And he blows it all on candy... Candydumping.png|To Nutty, every day is Halloween. Happy Tree Friends-False alarm HD 1056p.png|"IT'S A MIRACLE!" False Alarm 6.png|Something to give Giant Vampire Santa this holiday season. False Alarm 7.png|That miracle came with a cost. False Alarm 8.png|And people wonder why candy is bad for them. False Alarm 9.png|Sniffles is not impressed. False Alarm 10.png|Where he belongs. False Alarm 11.png|Sad Nutty. Theresbeenamistake.png|"Um... There's been a mistake. You locked the door on me." Nutty cell.PNG|The second stage of Nutty's candy withdrawal. icecandycane.png|Where'd he get the chainsaw? And the ice? melted.png|That's a shame. hystericallaughter.png|Nutty's hysterical laughter. hystericalcrying.png|Nutty's hysterical crying. nuttyscreaming.png|Thought Nutty was crazy before? Breakthrough.png|I'm sure he could have just done that before. False Alarm 12.png|A brand new Nutty! Newnutty.png|Sniffles is impressed. cured.png|"Congratulations! You've made a full recovery." Changedsquirrel.png|Nutty is a changed man. I mean squirrel. Changedsquirrel2.png|Changed for the better? Not so sure. Nutty says no.png|"Sorry, no candy for me. I've learned my lesson." False Alarm 13.png|Lifty and Shifty have a new offer. False Alarm 14.png|"And now I need to learn another one." False Alarm 15.png|High-five! False Alarm 16.png|Witness the birth of a video game addict. Housenight.png|Something tells me this new addiction won't be any better. Housefall.png|I think it's time to get the mail. Housewinter.png|And shovel the driveway. Housespring.png|And mow the grass. videogameobsession.png|Too much video games will cause baldness and controllers to stick to your body. Huh?.png|What happened? Console.png|The console finally runs out of steam after a year of non-stop playing. Fa_no.png|"I've done nothing to deserve this!" noooo.png|"NOOOO!!!" Intothelight.png|Nutty goes outside after a year of solitude. My_eyes.png|"MY EYES!" ITBURNS.png|Hiissss. Fa_huh.png|"Who is that?" Letsgetoutofhere.png|Shifty and Lifty drive away. Comeback.png|"Wait up!" Screenshot_2017-05-30_at_2.39.39_AM.png|There they go. Screenshot_2017-05-30_at_1.00.11_PM.png|"I need a ride." Cuddlesdriving.png|Cuddles driving happily. Cuddles sees somethin.png|Cuddles sees someone. Deranged.png|Imagine seeing someone in this condition standing in front of your car. Get_outta_there.png|GTA reference. carjacked.png|"Move over, Cuddles. I'm taking your car!" Candycanes.png|Lifty and Shifty smoking canes. The_mole_is_in_this_episode.png|Oh look, The Mole is in this episode. Nuttyisangry.png|Nutty wants his games back. Nutty is shocked.png|Nutty sees Mole. Closeone..png|The Mole is safe, for now. Petuniathrowingpapers.png|Petunia throwing papers, with her eyes closed. False Alarm 17.png|Petunia should know better than to ride her bike in the middle of the street. FlyingPetunia.png|Petunia in the air. FlyingPetunia2.png|Getting closer. Splatter.png|Splat! False Alarm 18.png|Why does this look so familiar?. Death: Petunia tertis.png|Say, this looks like that Tetris game! Tetrispiece.png|The final piece. Last_piece.png|Nutty knows what to do. Turning_the_car.png|Can cars do that? Almostthere..png|Almost got it... HappyNutty.png|"I did it!" Weirdangle.png|Nutty's head is unusually close to the screen. Jumpincar.png|Nutty is so happy that the car is bouncing in the air. Firetin.png|The Mole staying warm. Fa_we_arrived.png|"We've arrived." Fa_shit.png|"Uh oh." Nutty_comibng.png|If you look closely he's still angry. So is he killing them on purpose? Fa_nutty_coomingads.png|Never mind, now he's shocked. Fa_crash.png|CRASH! Fa_shredded_raccoon.png|Nutty sure is happy with killing the guys who gave him the games in the first place. False Alarm 19.png|Lifty and Shifty become... Death: Lifty, Shifty False Alarm 20.png|Pac-coon and a ghost! Burning_barrel_1.png|The barrel. Burning_barrel_2.png|It landed on The Mole. Burning_barrel_3.png|"Ah! Everything burns!" False Alarm 21.png|Nutty is unfazed. htffalsealarmgoof.png|Goof #2: Nutty with a pac-man-shaped pupil. Jumping_nutty.png|He jumps over the barrel. Nuty_and_mallet.png|"Just what I needed." False Alarm 22.png|"Payback time!" Ahappy.png|Nutty is a pro, bro! Nuttycrush.png|NUTTY SMASH!!! False Alarm 23.png|Is this Donkey Kong or Whack-a-Mole? Death: The Mole Intestines.png|Poor Mole. I_need_to_claim_my_reward.png|"I've come to claim my reward!" They_all_dead.png|"Wait a minute." False Alarm 24.png|"All these games are broken." Screenshot_2017-05-30_at_2.50.54_AM.png|"Ah man." Screenshot_2017-05-30_at_2.50.55_AM.png|"Wait, what's that!" Screenshot_2017-05-30_at_2.51.04_AM.png|A candy cane. lick.png|"Hey! I remember this!" Screenshot_2017-05-30_at_2.51.24_AM.png|All the old memories are coming back. Screenshot_2017-05-30_at_2.52.57_AM.png|It's minty and delicious. crazyagain.png|Everything's back to... er, normal. Lazyeye.png|Yep, definitely normal. Miscellaneous Bandicam_2016-04-10_20-46-35-507.png|Petunia the paperskunk. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Gallery Needs Cleanup or More Images